A user may visit a merchant location in order to shop for products, services, goods, or other merchandise (collectively referred to as an “item” or “items” herein). The user may require an item, such as new installations in a home, work location, or vehicle (e.g., to fix or repair the location/vehicle). At other times, the user may simply wish to purchase physical items, such as appliances, clothing, or other physical goods. However, when the user selects an item for purchase, they may view a price for the item that does not include possible additional required or desired costs, such as tax, shipping, labor for installation of the item, and/or insurance for the item. Moreover, the user may not be aware of additional required items to purchase with the item identified by the user for purchase. For example, a purchase of a new television may require associated power and signal cords. Likewise, purchase of new flooring for a house may require repairs to a subflooring not known to a user, binding agents, and/or sealants. Thus, when the user selects an item for purchase, the user may be unaware of the actual cost for use of the item.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.